Une rencontre destinée
by Luciole26
Summary: Emma Swan et ses parents déménagèrent à Storybrooke, une ville dans le Maine. Compte tenu des circonstances, la jeune lycéenne décida de faire un effort et de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Elle fera des rencontres dans son nouveau lycée, dont une qui bouleversera sa vie sans le savoir au premier abord (Swanfire principalement mais il y a l'apparition d'autres personnages OUAT).


**Coucou les Oncers et autres visiteurs!**

 **Voici le prompt de mon secret santa de cette année que je vous fais partager :).**

 **peterpan2 avait donné comme seule indication ces mots clés = Swanfire : Baelfire !young, Emma !young, AU, rencontre.**

 **Je remercie ma chère Lilybird d'avoir été ma bêta pour cet évènement spécial et d'avoir fait une correction de ce long pavé xD.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de très joyeuses fêtes :)... et une très bonne lecture ;).**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Luciole26**

 **PS : A celui ou celle qui se reconnaîtra en réalisant que sa review n'a pas été validé sur cette fanfic. Sache cher ou chère étranger(ère), que ton commentaire n'est pas un argument qui mérite d'être posté dans le sens où je trouve ta remarque infantile. Autant te dire que le personnage de Regina Mills je l'apprécie mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois faire des fics sur elle. De toute façon, j'ai bien précisé le ship central à la base sur ma fic donc il ne fallait pas s'attendre à du OQ ou à du Regina de base. J'ai choisi d'utiliser d'autres personnages selon le gré de mes envies et parce que ça pouvait cadrer dans mon histoire. Pour une fois il n'y a pas de OQ. Après on aime ou on n'aime pas, mais dans ce cas il faudrait de bons arguments que ce que tu viens de dire. Puis si c'était si horrible que ça, tu aurais lâché l'affaire dans la lecture et tu serais passé à autre chose. C'est ce que font les gens censés, qui ne cherchent pas d'histoire. A bon entendeur, salut!**

* * *

Titre : _Une rencontre destinée_

« -On est arrivé! » s'exclama David Swan à sa fille alors que sa femme contemplait les maisons du quartier avec ravissement.

Le père gara la voiture devant l'entrée d'une maison cossue. Emma Swan, 16 ans, jeune fille blonde aux yeux émeraude, pourvue de lunettes à monture noire et le nez dans un livre, redressa la tête et scruta sa nouvelle demeure d'un air impassible.

« Cool, lança-t-elle d'un air crispé avant de refermer son livre.

-Oh ma chérie, c'est une superbe maison et les paysages ici à Storybrooke sont si pittoresques, répondit Blanche Swan.

-Si tu le dis.

-Écoute, Emma… Je sais que tu n'avais pas envie de partir de Portland pour un tas de raisons, mais cette mutation… c'était une occasion inespérée. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu que cette promotion arrive. C'était un de mes plus grands rêves. On m'a nommé inspecteur et je vais pouvoir avoir mon équipe. Je pensais… que tu comprendrais, que tu me soutiendrais.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, papa.

-Je sais, mais toi-même tu m'as dit qu'il fallait s'accrocher à son rêve. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette juste qu'on ait du aller aussi loin pour le réaliser, sinon crois-moi qu'on serait resté au alentour de Portland. Seulement… il n'y avait plus de poste disponible à part à Storybrooke.

-Ton père est tout de même triste d'avoir fait un tel choix en milieu d'année par rapport à toi et à moi. Mais grâce au ciel, j'ai obtenu un poste ici à l'hôpital et je pense que tu vas faire de belles rencontres ici aussi. Je le sens. Emma, donne une chance à cette ville. Tu n'as rien à perdre? Puis tes amis de Portland pourront toujours passer te voir, toi également. On s'arrangera pour tout ça. N'est-ce pas, mon chéri ? annonça sa mère.

-Oui, bien sûr, affirma ce dernier.

-Bon… d'accord. Je vais donner une chance à cette ville et à cette nouvelle maison, murmura la jeune adolescente blonde en fixant la grande bâtisse.

-Merci, mon ange.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Ce n'est pas tout, mais le camion de déménagement ne va pas tarder à arriver donc j'aimerai me dépêcher de choisir ma chambre, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la voiture.

-Ok, ok. » rit son père.

Ses parents quittèrent le véhicule et suivirent leur fille, à présent postée devant la porte d'entrée. David Swan sortit une clé de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt ouverte, Emma se rua vers l'escalier à 3 mètres en face d'elle manquant au passage de se casser la figure.

« -Mer*e, pesta Emma, contrariée par son éternelle maladresse.

-Ton langage, jeune fille », la reprit gentiment sa mère.

Emma haussa des épaules et monta alors plus dignement les escaliers. À l'étage, elle regarda où les différentes portes menées jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva dans une pièce ni trop petite ni trop grande et d'un blanc éclatant. C'était assurément une chambre et elle la trouvait plutôt à son goût.

« -J'ai choisi ma chambre ! » cria-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait un tant soit peu de lumière.

Emma s'accouda à celle-ci et vit à un mètre d'elle une fenêtre voisine. Les maisons de quartier étaient plutôt serrées entre elles. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de cette ladite fenêtre. Il y avait un bureau, un ordinateur, une étagère de livres et une guitare posée sur une chaise. Ça pourrait être la chambre d'une personne de son âge… ou pas du tout. Un voisin ? Une voisine ? Arrivera-t-elle à se faire des amis? Peut-être… peut-être pas. Est-ce que la mentalité était la même d'une grande ville à une petite comme celle-là? Elle entendit alors un klaxon.

« -Emma ! Le camion est là, prévint le père de famille.

-J'arrive ! »

* * *

 _De nombreuses heures plus tard…_

Emma était couchée sur un matelas à même le sol, mais c'était temporaire. Avec ses parents, ils avaient fait les deux quarts du rangement et des déplacements. Sa mère reprendrait les tâches les moins lourdes demain pendant que son mari sera à son nouveau travail et sa fille à son nouveau lycée. Blanche ne commençait que dans 3 jours son travail d'infirmière. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille et le père se levèrent tôt puis se préparèrent pour leur premier jour. Après les embrassades de Mme Swan, David entraina sa fille à la voiture. Sachant qu'il y avait un passage obligé chez le proviseur et une visite guidée du lycée, ils iraient découvrir les lieux un peu avant l'heure d'ouverture. Eh oui, David Swan avait décidé d'accompagner sa fille. De cette manière, Emma ne serait pas seule à affronter ce lieu inconnu. Elle en était soulagée intérieurement. Son père lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui retourna et vingt minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivés. Storybrooke était finalement une assez grande ville. La plupart des écoliers, collégiens et lycéens vivant aux périphéries de la ville se déplaçaient en bus, ce qui serait d'ailleurs le cas de la famille Swan aussi. Emma avait remarqué un Abribus dans son quartier. Ses parents n'auraient pas pu toujours la déposer au lycée donc le bus était la solution adéquate au problème. Puis il fallait l'avouer, Emma n'aurait pas voulu trop s'afficher en présence de ses parents. Après tout, elle n'était plus une enfant.

« -On y va ? » s'enquit son père en la regardant, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Emma acquiesça et tous les deux quittèrent la voiture. Après avoir fermé la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement scolaire où ils furent accueillis…

* * *

 _Trois quarts d'heure plus tard…_

Son père était parti au boulot après les présentations et salutations du directeur Hopper, rassuré que sa fille soit entre de bonnes mains. Emma trouva qu'Archibald Hopper était sympa, très à l'écoute des jeunes. C'était une bonne chose. Le directeur avait pris alors son téléphone et appelait quelqu'un. Cinq minutes plus tard, Astrid Pink se présenta comme étant la CPE et lui demanda de l'accompagner pour la visite des lieux, après un « au revoir » cordial du directeur. La jeune fille blonde la suivit de près, de peur de se perdre dans ces dédales de couloirs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son ancien établissement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le lycée était ouvert au public et aux élèves depuis quelques minutes. Emma pouvait voir de nombreux visages d'élèves qui pourraient être dans sa classe par la suite. La CPE lui donna son emploi du temps tout en expliquant l'histoire de ce lycée et bla bla bla… Emma décrocha vite. L'histoire ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Soudain, Astrid Pink s'arrêta et elle se cogna dans son dos.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda Astrid à la nouvelle élève.

-Oui, désolée…

-Voici la salle où tu auras ton premier cours. Sur ton emploi du temps, il y a les étages et les numéros des salles. Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à demander à un élève. Il y en a des vraiment sympas, tu verras, lui assura l'adulte avec gentillesse.

-Merci.

-Bienvenue alors ».

Elle lui sourit puis reprit sa route, laissant une Emma dubitative.

« -Hey, t'es nouvelle ? » lança une voix féminine à côté d'elle.

Emma tourna la tête et aperçut une jeune fille brune avec des mèches rouges dans une tenue très rock.

« -Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ? répondit-elle, embarrassée en remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-J'étais aussi perdue que toi lors de mon premier jour. Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant. J'ai cours dans cette salle en premier lieu, annonça Emma en désignant d'un geste de la main la porte à deux mètres.

-Ça alors, moi aussi ! Tu es dans ma classe, c'est chouette. Tu vas voir les professeurs sont sympa. Il faut juste être réglo avec eux.

-C'est cool, acquiesça la blonde en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je te présenterai à ma bande. Ils sont sympa tu… »

La sonnerie retentit et coupa la jeune fille inconnue. Les élèves commençaient à s'engouffrer dans la salle.

«-Oh fait, je m'appelle Ruby Lucas, murmura la brunette stylée tout en suivant la file.

-Et moi, Emma Swan »

Cette dernière lui tendit sa main. Ruby sembla surprise, mais chassa vite cette expression en répondant à sa poignée de main amicale. C'était peut-être le début d'une très bonne entente entre les deux lycéennes.

« -Installez-vous », annonça une femme brune habillée sobrement.

Ruby prit place à côté d'une autre blonde et adressa un clin d'œil à Emma. Celle-ci s'installa à la seule place de libre qui lui restait. La personne qui était à ses côtés était un jeune homme brun.

« -Salut ! Nouvelle ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

-Oui…, souffla la nouvelle, gênée.

-Je suis August, bienvenue.

-Emma. Merci » répondit-elle simplement avant de river son regard vers le tableau.

Mme Blue le professeur de littérature fit la présence et commença un nouveau cours ce qui arrangea Emma. L'adulte parla d'un livre que les élèves allaient devoir étudier et qui l'intéressait déjà fortement. Élève très studieuse qu'elle était, elle ne prêta pas attention au regard intrigué de son voisin. Non loin derrière elle, un lycéen brun suivait le cours silencieusement tout en scrutant de temps en temps le paysage à l'extérieur.

* * *

Pendant chaque fin de cours, Emma fut interpellée par son nouveau professeur pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et également savoir ce qu'elle avait déjà fait ou pas dans ses matières lors de sa scolarité à Portland. Très conciliants, ils promirent de ne pas la pénaliser sur les sujets qu'elle n'avait pas encore étudiés. Néanmoins, elle devait le rattraper sur un élève de sa classe. Bien évidemment Emma demanda à Ruby quand elle la retrouva dans le couloir en train de l'attendre, toute seule.

« -Bien sûr. Je te passerai tout ça lundi, car je n'ai pas tous les cours sur moi. On va manger ?

-D'accord… Je vais pouvoir inaugurer cette carte self. J'ai un appétit d'ogre », plaisanta Emma, en agitant la carte.

Elles arrivèrent à la cantine et prirent un plateau, suivant une file pour la restauration.

« -Tu es une originale, toi… Tu ferais bien la paire avec…, s'exclama Ruby avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

-Tu peux me passer un verre, Rub' ? J'ai totalement zappé, lança un grand brun athlétique.

-Pfff… quand ce n'est pas un verre, c'est une cuillère ou du pain…Rhaaa, je te jure. Tiens ! Quelle tête en l'air ! Par-dessus le marché il est maladroit… confia-t-elle à Emma.

-Merci. Oh, ce n'est pas souvent que je suis si distrait, tu exagères. Concernant ma maladresse, je suis né avec deux pieds gauche et pourtant je suis doué en musique, va savoir pourquoi ! Je me le demande chaque jour.

-Je te comprends. Je suis également maladroite. C'est loin d'être simple, mais tu as peut-être une bonne étoile pour que ce ne soit pas si récurrent », intervint la blonde gauchement.

La brune et l'inconnu la fixèrent avec étonnement. Ce dernier étira un sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches.

« -Je suis ravi de ne pas être le seul. C'est gentil. On se retrouve à la même table que d'habitude Ruby.

-Ok ! dit celle-ci avant de remplir son plateau.

-Tout de suite ! dit-il en posant son regard sur Emma, puis il partit avec son du.

-Qui étais-ce ?

-Graham. Tu verras tout le monde.

-Ok », déglutit-Emma, ayant subitement le trac face à un groupe d'inconnu.

Aussitôt qu'elles eurent leur plat et payer via leur carte self, Ruby prit une direction qu'Emma suivit presque à reculons. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut son voisin de tout à l'heure, August puis Graham, il y avait aussi la voisine de la brune et des autres garçons. Ruby prit place et fit signe à sa nouvelle amie de s'installer à côté d'elle.

« -Les amis… voici Emma Swan, la nouvelle », clama la jeune rockeuse en souriant.

Nerveuse, Emma remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. C'est un tic chez elle comme avec ses cheveux.

« -Salut…, bredouilla la nouvelle venue.

-Donc tu connais déjà August, Graham. Voici Clothilde, Robin et Baelfire. »

Emma acquiesça de la tête à chacune des présentations de son groupe. Le dernier nommé attira son attention. Baelfire. C'était un prénom original… Celui-ci la contempla sans dire mot.

« -Graham, August, Robin et Baelfire forment un groupe de musique. Il se nomme les ALMOST ROCK, ajouta Ruby Lucas, fière de ses amis.

-Robin est bassiste. August est le batteur, Bae est le chanteur et moi je suis guitariste, expliqua Graham avec sérieux.

-Bien sûr, notre chanteur fait de la guitare et de la basse aussi. », ajouta Robin, un blond châtain foncé aux yeux bleus dans une tenue très british… ou irlandaise.

Emma sourit et sembla très curieuse par ce groupe. Le fameux chanteur n'intervint pas face aux agissements de ses potes. Il était concentré sur son assiette.

« -Qui est votre leader ? Il y en a toujours un, je suppose ? interrogea Emma Swan.

-Le moteur, le roc de notre groupe… », s'exclama August d'un air enflammé pendant que Baelfire leva les yeux au ciel ce qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance d'Emma.

Elle put reconnaître un bref sourire amusé et ça la troubla quelque peu.

« - …ni trop petit, très intelligent, poète dans l'âme, j'ai nommé Baelfire ! conclut le batteur avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu as fini ? » lâcha alors un Baelfire calme en le fixant.

Cette voix grave avait un je ne sais quoi… d'infiniment doux. Emma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle prit son verre d'eau et le remplit pour cacher son émoi.

« -Ouais. Je t'adore, mon pote, acheva August d'un air malicieux, en essayant de dérider son ami.

-Bon… tu devrais manger avant que ton plat soit froid. Le temps passe…, déclara Bae.

-C'est vrai. On aura plus de temps pour faire connaissance pour le reste de l'année. En tous cas, bienvenue Emma ! J'espère que tu te plairas ici, annonça Ruby.

-Merci…, murmura la concernée.

-On est là si tu as besoin d'aide ou quoique ce soit, lança Graham.

-Tu as l'air d'être une chouette fille. On sera ravi de t'avoir dans notre bande. Pas vrai ? » s'enquit August en guettant la réaction des autres.

Certains sourirent et d'autres hochèrent simplement de la tête.

« -Eh bien…ça commence plutôt bien », songea Emma, contente.

Après ça, tout le monde mangea de bon appétit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait être, pourtant Baelfire ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil sur la jolie Emma.

* * *

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement. Emma eut l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le groupe. Elle put s'asseoir aux côtés de Graham et de Clothilde lors de la deuxième partie de la journée. Le feeling passait déjà super bien avec Graham mais ce fut également le cas avec Clothilde, ce qui était une sacrée surprise, car Emma l'avait trouvé plutôt hautaine aux premiers regards. Ce fut bien sûr qu'en apparence. Clo était juste d'un naturel méfiant, mais elle avait bon coeur. Par ailleurs, Emma fut même convié un de ses jours à une répét' chez August, ayant tout le matos de musique rangé dans le garage de son père. Curieuse, elle avait acceptée. Elle aurait l'occasion d'y aller en compagnie de Ruby et de Clo. Quand la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin des cours d'aujourd'hui, ils quittèrent les lieux et se saluèrent à la sortie, chacun allant dans des directions différentes. Emma repéra alors la voiture de son père. Il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait la récupérer le soir. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle lança un dernier regard en arrière et vit Baelfire prendre le bus. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un charme indéniable.

« -Ta journée s'est bien passée ? questionna le nouvel inspecteur de police de Storybrooke.

-Oui. Elle était excellente, admit-elle.

-Je suis content, mon ange »

Puis ils prirent la route.

* * *

« -Je vais faire du rangement dans ma chambre, maman ! décréta la jeune fille en montant les escaliers.

-Très bien, ma chérie », chantonna sa mère du rez-de-chaussée.

Emma entra dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et referma la porte derrière elle. Ensuite, elle commença à ouvrir un carton et se mit à réfléchir. Où pouvait-elle mettre tout son bazar?. Elle fit des allers et retours entre sa table de chevet et sa grande étagère, indécise. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de fenêtre à l'extérieur et se tourna pour regarder vers la sienne quand elle le vit. La jeune fille blonde écarquilla les yeux et abandonna rapidement son occupation du moment pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre. À un mètre d'elle, il y avait Baelfire. Le Baelfire de la bande. Il était accoudé à sa fenêtre et semblait concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait dans son calepin. Il sursauta quand Emma se fit annoncer.

« -Alors c'est toi, mon voisin ? Je n'y crois pas… s'exclama-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

-Mon père et ma belle-mère m'ont dit qu'il y avait des nouveaux, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait ta famille. Oui… le monde est petit, admit-il, en mettant de côté son calepin.

-Tu crois que c'est un hasard ? s'enquit Emma, se sentant pousser des ailes.

-Bon Emma, calme-toi ! Ne le fais pas fuir avec ce genre de questions. Il va s'imaginer des choses », pesta-t-elle intérieurement, mortifiée.

Son voisin passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de répondre :

« -Mon père a pour habitude de dire qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidences. Tout ce qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison. On ne peut même rien y faire… des forces plus grandes que nous conspirent pour faire que ça arrive. Sort, destin, quoi qu'il en soit… Le truc c'est que peut-être on devait se rencontrer pour une raison, lâcha-t-il.

-Whaou… j'aimerai à penser que c'est ça bien que je voudrais être tout de même maître de mon destin plutôt que ce soit quelqu'un qui le fasse pour moi. Pas toi ?

-Je suis d'accord. C'est mon père qui est philosophe…

-Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas complètement tort…

-Ah bon ? »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, quelque peu embarrassé. Emma lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Il soutint alors son regard émeraude.

« -Tu es déstabilisante, avoua-t-il.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Je t'intimide ?

-Je suis plutôt réservé.

-Moi aussi. Ça nous fait déjà un point en commun », rassura-t-elle.

Baelfire croisa les bras contre lui et étira un sourire puis regarda derrière elle.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? questionna-t-il, un peu curieux.

-Oh, je faisais du rangement. Je suis arrivée hier matin et on a encore beaucoup à faire. Mais bon, ça peut attendre. Et toi, avec ton calepin ? demanda sa voisine en s'accoudant à sa fenêtre.

-Je notais des idées pour une chanson. Pour le groupe.

-C'est toi l'inventeur des chansons ?

-En grande partie, mais les autres peuvent y participer aussi. Des fois, les gars pensent que je suis ringard sur certaines chansons que j'écoute et que l'influence de mes chansons est à l'origine de celles-ci.

-Oh… Vraiment ?

-On fait des compromis. Ils ont du rock, mais j'y mets parfois quelque chose en plus. Une mélodie différente et apparemment ça plaît…

-Tu écoutes quoi comme musique ?

-En ce moment, j'écoute « _Charley's girl_ » de Lou Reed. Tu connais ? »

Emma lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

« -Tu rates quelque chose. Et toi, tu écoutes quoi en ce moment ? interrogea-t-il en s'accoudant à son tour.

-« _Only you_ » de Yazoo, confessa-t-elle.

-Très bon choix. On est fait pour s'entendre toi et moi… », reconnut-il, content de cette réponse.

Cette remarque fit rougir la jeune fille qui remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux puis ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que tous les deux furent appelés pour le repas. Ils rirent par cette synchronisation puis se saluèrent. C'était décidément le début de quelque chose entre eux, mais quoi… telle était la question.

* * *

Les semaines et les mois se succédèrent. Emma s'adapta vite à sa nouvelle école, à cette nouvelle ville, à la grande joie de ses parents. Elle était à présent très complice avec sa nouvelle bande. Elle se sentait à sa place, c'était presque comme une famille à ses yeux. Une famille d'adoption bien sûr. Elle s'était également rapprochée de Baelfire et s'était rendue compte qu'elle appréciait être avec lui. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Bien évidemment, le groupe avait fini par apprendre qu'ils étaient voisins et donc qu'ils se voyaient souvent. Cela attira la suspicion. Seuls Baelfire et Emma ne se doutèrent de rien… puis il y a eu ce jour…

« -Allez, Emma… Tu peux tout me dire à moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Bae ? lança Ruby, très intriguée.

-Mais rien, Ruby. C'est juste un ami », bredouilla Emma, gênée.

Elles marchèrent vers la sortie de l'école. Le reste de la bande était dans d'autres spécialités l'heure d'avant.

« -Attends, tu veux dire que tous ces regards, ces longs silences et sourires de connivence entre vous n'ont rien d'ambigu ? demanda la brune, perplexe.

-Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être ambigu…, marmonna-t-elle, paumée.

-Mais vous êtes tellement en phase tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler pour vous comprendre. Il débat avec toi de musique, de littérature et que sais-je encore ! Il te fait partager ses passions et toi aussi…

-Mais c'est ce que font les amis, coupa-t-elle, sidérée.

-Taratata… il y a un truc. J'avais déjà le sentiment que vous feriez la paire tous les deux le premier jour. Tu me faisais penser à lui dans ta façon de communiquer ou de voir les choses. Pourtant c'était loin d'être gagné la première semaine. Vous étiez si réservé et si sérieux. Et puis, vous avez finalement réussi à crever l'abcès. Ce qui m'amène à une réflexion, sachant que vous êtes voisin… Tu es déjà allée dans sa chambre ? »

Emma devint rouge pivoine et manqua de s'étouffer à cette question.

« -Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? constata son amie en arquant un sourcil amusé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Parler à distance peut être contraignant. Donc on utilise l'échelle de mon père qui est resté après quelques travaux dans le placard à l'étage. Bref, on s'en sert pour passer d'une fenêtre à l'autre. On a trouvé que c'était plus prati… » commença à dire Emma avant de rater une marche de l'extérieur.

Avant même que Ruby réagisse, son amie se prépara à ressentir une horrible douleur au lieu de ça, elle se cogna contre une personne qui discutait avec quelqu'un et cette dernière la rattrapa in extrémis dans ses bras. Comme un fait exprès, ce fut Baelfire. Emma était dans ses bras, figée. Son ami parut alors inquiet.

« -Ça va ? Rien de casser ?

-Non… non… », murmura-t-elle avant de scruter Ruby qu'ils les observaient tous les deux avec un sourire moqueur.

Emma se redressa et s'écarta, en remettant en place ses lunettes et ses mèches folles.

« -Merci. Tout va bien. Je vais prendre mon bus. Salut Ruby ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de prendre la fuite.

Ruby s'esclaffa alors que Bae était complètement perdu face à son attitude. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit, salua la brune et se dépêcha de monter dans le bus à son tour. Dès qu'il y fut, il la chercha du regard et la vit au fond, le front collé contre la vitre et semblant pester contre elle-même. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et automatiquement, elle ferma les yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Em' ?

-Je suis la reine des imbéciles, voilà ce que je suis, annonça-t-elle amèrement.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est à cause de ta maladresse ?

-Oui », mentit-elle.

Emma devait reconnaître que Ruby avait soulevé un point important. Dès le début, la blonde avait été troublée par lui. C'était le seul à lui faire cet effet-là. Quand il n'était pas là, elle se demandait toujours où il était. Était-elle donc dans le déni ?

« -Tu n'es pas une imbécile. C'est juste de la maladresse. Ça fait partie de toi. Pense à Graham, pas plus tard qu'hier… Bon je trouve la sienne hilarante, mais toi… »

Baelfire bloqua sur les mots. Il semblait chercher la phrase adéquate.

« - … Toi… ta maladresse est attendrissante. On a envie de te protéger, lui avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi… es-tu si gentil ? interrogea Emma en le contemplant à présent.

-Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, Emma. C'est une vérité », certifia son voisin en la sondant de son regard brun.

Elle détourna les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« -Fatiguée ?

-Ouais… plus jamais de film d'horreur le soir. Je n'ai pas eu la conscience tranquille quand je me suis retrouvée seule hier soir, crois-moi, affirma sa voisine tout en refermant les yeux.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu », chuchota Emma en s'appuyant contre lui, épaule contre épaule.

Baelfire détourna ses yeux marron de la belle blonde et contempla le siège devant lui, subitement silencieux. Elle s'était assoupie contre lui. Il appréciait étrangement ce contact. Cela semblait si naturel. Il posa alors ses yeux sur les mains de sa jolie voisine et comme mû par une impulsion, il étreignit sa main gauche avec douceur. Il se sentit gêné d'une telle approche. Emma poussa un soupir de contentement et sa tête se posa contre son épaule. Il sourit malgré lui. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il lâcha sa main et la secoua légèrement.

« -On est arrivé, marmotte, souffla-t-il d'un air malicieux.

-Ah ah », rétorqua-t-elle seulement, l'esprit trop embrumé pour répliquer mieux que ça.

Ils descendirent du bus et marchèrent en silence. Ils semblaient médités tous les deux. Arrivée devant chez eux, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« -Repose-toi bien. À demain… lança alors Bae avec un sourire tendre.

-Demain ? On ne se voit pas ce soir ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

-Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu as besoin de dormir. Ça te fera du bien. Ok ?

-D'accord… merci », souffla-t-elle en attrapant spontanément sa main.

Baelfire se figea et la dévisagea avec curiosité. C'est alors qu'elle comprit son geste et qu'elle s'écarta sans rien dire. Elle rentra sans oser un regard en arrière, car elle SAVAIT qu'il l'observait avec intérêt.

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompt. Fichu zombie… Elle regarda son réveil et celle-ci indiqua 23h30.

« -Super… j'ai dormi 2h30. », songea-t-elle avant de poser les yeux sur le rideau épais qui cachait sa fenêtre.

Elle réfléchissait à l'incident avec Baelfire quelques heures plus tôt. Avait-elle vraiment tenu sa main? Avec Ruby, ses incertitudes, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. La jeune lycéenne cacha son visage troublé entre ses mains. Était-elle amoureuse ? Son cœur s'accéléra à cette seule pensée. Cela semblait évident, non ? Elle craquait complètement pour lui, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, où qu'il soit. Mais, et lui ? S'il ne partageait pas ce sentiment ? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face… et pourtant, si elle n'osait pas, elle ne saurait jamais. Emma Swan vivrait dans le regret et l'attente. Or, elle voulait savoir… comme disait Ruby les regards ne trompent pas, non ? Peut-être qu'il y avait une chance…

« _Tout ce qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison. On ne peut même rien y faire… des forces plus grandes que nous conspirent pour faire que ça arrive. Sort, destin, quoi qu'il en soit… Le truc c'est que peut-être on devait se rencontrer pour une raison_ »

« -Sommes-nous faits l'un pour l'autre ? » médita-t-elle.

Elle serra les poings puis quitta son lit. Elle en aurait le cœur net, quitte à avoir le cœur en miettes. Emma récupéra l'échelle, rangée au placard et la ramena prudemment dans sa chambre. Ensuite, elle tira son rideau et ouvrit doucement la fenêtre. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors. La jeune fille s'en moquait bien. Elle installa l'échelle entre son rebord et celui de l'autre côté puis traversa la distance qu'il y avait toujours eu entre elle et lui. Arrivée, de l'autre côté, suspendue à quelques mètres du vide, elle toqua des petits coups réguliers sur la fenêtre. Elle entendit alors du mouvement de l'autre côté et bientôt la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un Baelfire soucieux.

« -Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

-Aide-moi », supplia-t-elle, grelottante, dans son pyjama deux pièces.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit entrer. Ce dernier récupéra avec précaution l'échelle et ferma la fenêtre. Puis la minute d'après, il chercha quelque chose dans une armoire et sortit un plaid. Bae vint à elle et déposa la couverture autour d'elle pour qu'elle ait plus chaud.

« -Bon sang, tu cherchais à attraper la mort ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça seule en pleine nuit et sous la pluie ! C'est dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te blesser, tu aurais pu tomb… », s'écria-t-il furieux avant d'être coupé dans son élan par Emma.

Cette dernière attrapa le col de son haut de pyjama et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa sans hésitation et elle y mit tout son cœur avant de s'écarter. Ce geste eut le don de décontenancer son voisin. Il la fixa d'un air incertain. Dans ses yeux, elle avait l'impression d'y voir de l'incertitude et peut-être… de l'espoir ? Ses yeux semblaient briller d'un éclat particulier…

« -Euh… je suis totalement… Tu es… Tu es… chercha-t-il à clarifier, mais n'y arrivant pas en reprenant son souffle.

-Je suis désolée, Bae… Je sais que notre amitié est importante, mais… je dois savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir… m'as-tu vu ne serait-ce qu'une fois autrement que comme une bonne amie ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, rivant les yeux au sol et serrant le plaid contre elle.

Baelfire passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ce pouvait-il que ce qu'il ressentait depuis un moment était plus que de l'amitié ? Il repensa à certains moments partagés entre eux : leurs visites chez l'un et l'autre dans la soirée pour réviser, regarder un film ou simplement parler. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi proche avec ses autres amis. Il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre d'intimité quasi secrète. Emma et lui continuaient de se voir en dehors des cours. Leurs parents ne se doutaient même pas… Il leur arrivait de communiquer à distance quand l'un était malade et ne voulait contaminer personne. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas pour Baelfire avec son propre groupe. Emma avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'attirait toujours un peu plus. Plus que de la curiosité et une envie de la connaître, quelque chose avait commencé à naître chez lui. Il le réalisa maintenant grâce à ce qu'il s'était produit aujourd'hui entre eux. C'était donc de l'amour ? Au fond de lui, il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, comme Clo et Ruby. Sa touchante maladresse. Ses magnifiques yeux verts. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé où il avait rêvé d'y passer sa main. Son sourire et sa gêne. Ses mains qu'il avait envie de serrer. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il ressentait l'envie d'avoir plus de contact. Cette impulsion dans le bus en était la preuve vivante. Baelfire voulait bien plus avec Emma. Mais le voulait-elle ? Bien sûr, pourquoi sinon aurait-elle pris les devants et l'aurait-elle embrassé ? Comme il avait envie de répéter l'expérience pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé…

« -Dis quelque chose…, chuchota sa voisine, anxieuse par son silence.

-Je me demande juste si c'est réel tout ça, confia Bae en posant ses yeux sur elle, plein d'incertitude.

-Oui, ça l'est… Je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas, mais…

-Alors oui, affirma-t-il, la mine grave.

-Vrai… vraiment ? » bredouilla Emma, n'y croyant pas.

Son voisin s'approcha d'elle et attrapa une de ses mains avec délicatesse. Ils eurent un frisson indescriptible. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en eux.

« -Tu ressens ça ? » questionna-t-il avec sérieux et la contemplant avec attention.

Elle acquiesça nerveusement.

« -Je l'ai ressenti deux fois aujourd'hui. Dans le bus et quand tu m'as tenu la main avant que tu ne rentres, déclara ce dernier, le cœur battant.

-Le bus ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

-Tu dormais… J'ai tenu ta main. C'était un élan inconscient, je suppose. On a toujours évité le moindre contact tous les deux. Était-ce de la réserve ou autre chose ? On connait la réponse. Être avec toi, toucher ta main… J'ai réalisé que c'était si naturel, Emma. Oui, beaucoup de choses ont changé dernièrement entre nous. Je suis désolé de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant. Je ne te vois pas du tout comme je vois Clo et Ruby. Tu es bien plus à mes yeux. Tout le temps passé avec toi est bien plus révélateur. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec aucune autre fille ou amie. Tu me crois ?

-Oui. Oh Bae, j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais. Que je sois seule à ressentir cela… mais je ne voulais pas que ça me ronge le reste de ma vie, je devais te voir et te le demander. Puis j'ai repensé à ce que ton père t'avait dit. J'y ai vu un signe. Ça m'a donné suffisamment de courage pour affronter la pluie et aller te voir.

\- « _Tout ce qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison… Le truc c'est que peut-être on devait se rencontrer pour une raison_ ». Ton déménagement à côté de chez moi, le fait que tu sois également dans la même classe que moi, que ta chambre soit en face de la mienne, qu'on est des choses en commun toi et moi était effectivement un signe. Le signe que toi et moi nous devions nous rencontrer parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial, de fort entre nous. Tu es la personne que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps. Celle avec qui j'ai envie de tout partager, celle qui me comprendrait mieux que personne, celle dont je ne pourrais pas me passer et qui bouleverserait mon existence bien rêveur, reconnut celui-ci.

-Pas une fois, depuis que je suis ici, tu n'as quitté mes pensées… Tu as volé mon cœur dès l'instant où tu as souri la première fois que l'on s'est vu à la cantine », lui confia-t-elle.

Baelfire étreignit sa main, lui sourit tendrement puis l'attira à lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses deux bras. Emma se serra contre lui et se sentit alors sereine.

« -Tu étais donc plus consciente que moi de tout ça, remarqua-t-il, surpris.

-Pas… pas vraiment. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était des sentiments amoureux que j'éprouvais pour toi, mais plutôt un mélange d'admiration et d'intimidation. Je n'ai pas voulu y apporter du crédit… Bon sang, on a été complètement aveugle, souffla-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

-Oui… Je me demandais…tu as été assez troublé et contrarié hier quand j'ai évité que tu ne fasses une mauvaise chute. Était-ce vraiment à cause de ta maladresse ? demanda Baelfire, d'un ton pensif.

-N… Non. Ruby et moi on parlait justement de toi. Elle a insinué des choses sur nous. Moi je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Elle m'a perturbée et c'est pile à ce moment-là que je suis tombée sur toi. Littéralement. Je… Je me suis retrouvée dans…dans tes bras et… », balbutia-t-elle, le cœur dansant la samba, se retrouvant ensuite à court de mots.

Emma regardait droit devant elle, soit le torse de son voisin tout en faisant cet aveu. Bae fut attendri par son émoi et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds humides. Ce geste plein de tendresse fit redresser la tête de la jolie blonde.

« -J'ai toujours voulu savoir si tes cheveux étaient doux, avoua ce dernier.

-Tu as eu ta réponse ?

-Oui… ils le sont. »

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux verts de sa belle puis il caressa du pouce sa joue mouillée. Emma trembla et il s'arrêta.

« -Tu as toujours froid ? Je peux te passer des…

-Non, ça va. Je t'assure. Au pire des cas, j'aurais un rhume, le rassura-t-elle.

-D'accord…

-Juste… ne t'arrête pas », murmura Emma.

Il comprit et caressa de nouveau son visage avec douceur. Ensuite, il colla son front au sien et ils se sourirent tendrement. La minute d'après, ce fut Baelfire qui prit l'initiative et qui l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques minutes puis ils se séparèrent.

« -Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer et de me retrouver seule en sachant tout ce qui vient de se passer. Est-ce que c'est possible de dormir ici cette nuit ? sonda Emma du regard son amoureux.

-Oui, bien sûr. J'aurais juste à mettre une alarme pour que tu puisses rentrer avant que ton propre réveil dans ta chambre ne sonne, annonça-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

-Merci », souffla-t-elle en l'étreignant dans ses bras.

Il répondit à son étreinte et embrassa le sommet de son crâne puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lit à deux places. Emma enleva le plaid et le posa par terre. Ensuite, elle s'engouffra sous la couette et vint rejoindre la personne qu'elle aimait. Baelfire passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

« -Je t'aime…, échappa la jeune fille avant de fermer les yeux.

-Je t'aime Em' », répondit-il à voix basse.

Elle sourit et c'est heureuse, qu'elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée lovée contre son compagnon.

* * *

Une alarme retentit…

Une jeune femme brune se réveilla et scruta son réveil. Il était 5h du matin. Pourquoi Bae avait-il mis son alarme si tôt ? Elle soupira et se leva, résignée. L'alarme cessa. Dès qu'on la réveillait, c'était impossible pour elle de se rendormir. Elle passa un peignoir et jeta un œil sur la silhouette endormie dans le lit. La jeune femme eut un sourire attendri face à son mari puis quitta prudemment la chambre. Elle marcha tranquillement dans le couloir quand elle entendit des murmures et du mouvement dans la chambre de son beau-fils.

« -Prends ça avec toi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne dormais pas bien…, chuchota le fils de son mari.

-Ton attrape-rêve ? Tu es sûre…, bredouilla une voix féminine.

-Oui. Tu en as plus besoin que moi, rassura-t-il.

-Merci. J'en prendrais soin…

-Allez, rentre. Fais attention à toi.

-À tout à l'heure…

-A tout à l'heure Em'… »

L'adulte entendit un bruit de grincement et quelques minutes plus tard, une fenêtre se ferma.

« -Tiens, tiens… tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? » s'enquit une voix masculine d'un air amusé derrière elle.

La concernée sursauta et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri.

« -Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! Que fais-tu debout ? s'exclama-t-elle tout bas à son mari.

-Ma Belle n'était plus avec moi… et j'ai réalisé que de la paperasse m'attendait à la mairie. J'ai du boulot, crois-moi. Vu que je suis réveillé autant me préparer et aller m'avancer dans mon travail.

-Oh, je vois…

-Il était avec Emma Swan ? s'enquit le père de Bae.

-« Il » ? Oh, Baelfire… Emma ?… Em'… Ah, tout s'explique. Ils sont amis et dans la même classe il me semble, réalisa Belle pour elle-même.

-Oui, mais si tu veux mon avis, ils sont plus que des amis. Je les ai pas mal observés ces deux-là… confessa-t-il tout en dirigeant sa femme vers les escaliers.

-Tu les surveillais ? lâcha-t-elle, choquée.

-Non, non voyons… Tu sais que j'ai un agenda chargé en tant que maire », mentit-il, peu désireux de se faire enguirlander par sa femme.

Après tout, il était son père. D'ailleurs, il aura une sérieuse discussion avec son fils suite à cette visite clandestine…

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

Emma embrassa ses parents et sortit de la maison rapidement. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Baelfire depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté tôt ce matin. Il était 7h15 et le bus devait arriver dans 10 minutes. Il l'attendait déjà devant chez elle. Elle courut vers lui et l'enlaça. Il répondit à son étreinte puis ils entrelacèrent leur main. Ils se sourirent puis marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Quelques minutes après, le véhicule arriva et le couple monta. Il s'installa au fond et se serra tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Les deux amoureux discutèrent de tout et de rien, ponctués de rires et de doux baisers. Il n'y avait plus d'incertitudes. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

« -À ton avis, quelle va être la réaction des autres ? questionna Emma en regardant sa main enlacée à celui de son petit-ami.

-Je pense… qu'ils ne seront pas surpris », admit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Et moi, je parie qu'ils le seront. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Si je gagne, tu devras créer une chanson qui parle de nous et qui ne sera qu'à nous. Si je perds… j'accepterais de te servir de modèle. Je sais que tu aimes dessiner les gens et que je suis la seule à avoir refusé parce que c'était trop embarrassant pour moi. Je trouve que c'est équitable. Alors… ? lança-t-elle avec un air de défi à son voisin.

-Deal ».

 **FIN**


End file.
